From our Point of View
by UKClaire
Summary: Pacey and Joey are married with a daughter, she is pregnant and complications may arise. Also involves a DawsonJen storyline
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This was previously posted a long time ago at another web-site – I hope you enjoy!  

Background – Pacey and Joey are married, Dawson and Jen are planning on getting married, they all live in Boston within a few minutes of each other. 

Joey peered through the window of the lounge when she heard their car draw up in front of the house 'they're here'. 

Pacey quickly reached for their daughter who made a quick dash towards the front door shouting 'Uncle Dason!' She was quickly held up in the air by her father, legs still pedalling as if she were still on the floor. Joey smiled and reached over to take her from Pacey so he could answer the door 'Wait a minute Megs, I'll let you down when the door is shut'. 

Dawson and Jen were quickly ushered inside from the freezing temperatures and divested of their coats, scarves and hats. 

'Merry Christmas!' Joey released a squirming Megan from her arms watching as she immediately ran towards her godparents. Joey waddled across the room towards them and hugged them as easily as she could with her distended stomach 'How are you guys?' 

'We're good, how are you? Jen smirked at her. 

'Ugh huge! Roll on January'. Megan came back to her mother, holding her arms up wanting to be lifted. Joey bent down and lifted her into her arms. Megan always preferred to be up on the same level with the 'big people', although at three years old she became a strain on the arms after more than about ten minutes. 'Do you want a drink?' 

'We'd love a cup of coffee' Jen sighed as she plopped into the armchair. 

As Joey busied herself in the kitchen she was joined by Pacey who took Megan from her arms. He stood next to her as the kettle boiled and reached an arm across her shoulders, entwining his hand in her hair and pulling her head closer to his 'You ok?' 

She turned to look at him and was greeted by the sight of him and their daughter smiling at her, looking startlingly similar. She smiled and leaned over to kiss her daughter on her cheek and then Pacey lightly on the lips 'I'm a little tired, but apart from that I'm good'. 

Megan was reaching over to Joey wanting to be held by her mother again. Pacey braced her legs around his middle and released her arms so she swung by her legs. It was a game she adored. She began squealing and giggling as Pacey began to turn round slightly, her long dark hair swinging madly beneath her head 'Daddy!' 

He laughed and brought her body upright again 'What Megs?' 

She grinned 'Again!' 

'Alrighty!' he began the game again and within seconds she was giggling hysterically, sending Joey into fits of laughter at the image. Dawson appeared at the kitchen door wondering what all the commotion was about. 

When a red-faced Megan was once again perched on her father's hip she finally stopped giggling. Pacey smiled down at her 'More?' 

She shook her head and upon noticing Dawson in the doorway reached out her arms towards him 'Dason'. 

He took her in his arms and for the millionth time marvelled at the beauty of the child. She was the spitting image of her mother as a child, long dark hair, cherubic face and lopsided grin. She had Pacey's startling blue eyes and it was these that were sparkling up at him as she looked at him. 'Pacey, you do realise that you are going to have to beat guys off of this one with a stick when she gets older'. 

Pacey rolled his eyes at him and looked at Joey 'We've already decided that she isn't going be let out of the house after the age of fifteen'. 

Dawson smiled and looked back at Megan 'Do you want to go and see your Aunt Jen?' 

Megan nodded and the two of them disappeared through the door. The drinks ready, Pacey and Joey followed them and they were soon seated in the living room with steaming mugs of coffee. 

They spent the next hour just chatting, about the baby, Dawson's new film project and Pacey's promotion at his office. 

'I'm just going to go and get some snacks.' Joey tried to rise herself to her feet but in the end had to be helped by Pacey, much to everyone's mirth, her large stomach preventing her from bending at the middle 'Pace, do you want to get Megan to bed?' 

He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise and turned to his daughter. She was fast asleep in Dawson's lap, her head lolling back against the sofa. 

He laughed 'I didn't even notice' he reached down and carefully extracted her from Dawson's grasp, trying not to wake her. 'Come on Megs, bedtime'. She woke up and groggily settled herself against her father's chest, her legs around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. 

As they disappeared upstairs, Joey came back into the front room laden with various bowls of chips and peanuts. She laid them all on the table and perched on the arm of a chair, knowing it would be easier to extricate herself from there when necessary 'so how are the wedding plans going?' 

Jen and Dawson looked at each other before Dawson nodded and Jen turned to look at her 'There isn't going to be a wedding' she added 'yet' at Joey's alarmed face. 

'Why not?' 

'Because we're having a baby' Dawson's face broke into a grin. 

'Oh my God!' Joey squealed and covered her mouth with her hand 'That's great! How far along are you? 

'Almost twelve weeks'. 

Jen was quickly engulfed in Joey's embrace 'That is so amazing'. 

'What's so amazing?' Pacey asked as returned to the living room and sat in his chair. 

'Jen's pregnant'. 

He looked shocked then smiled broadly 'Congratulations guys' he reached over and kissed Jen on the cheek and shook Dawson's hand 'Well done man!!' 

Jen looked at him indignantly 'Well done man?? There were two of us involved here and one of us still has to carry it around for another six months'. 

Joey patted her stomach 'I'm so pleased. Marjory is going to have a playmate growing up'. 

Pacey gently pulled her down from the arm of his chair onto his lap, placing his hand on her stomach, suddenly needing to be close to her and the baby 'We're not calling him Marjory.' She grinned at him 'Do you know what you are having?'. 

They shook their heads, 'we had our first scan during the week but they said it was too early to tell. I don't think I want to know though'. 

Joey nodded 'I don't want to know, I like surprises, although Pacey is convinced it's a boy this time'. 

'A father knows these things'. 

Joey scoffed at this 'Well you were convinced that it was a boy last time and I do believe we have a little GIRL asleep upstairs'. 

'What do you think you're having? Jen questioned. 

She grabbed Pacey's hand and moved it lower over her belly and he felt it move under his hand 'It's a girl, I'm the same shape and size that I was last time'. 

Pacey moved his hand round slightly, following the movement. He grinned when he felt it kick again. He shook his head 'Nah'. 

Joey snaked a hand behind his head and kissed him 'We'll see'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two One week later, New Years Eve, Dawson and Jen's house 

The roads are covered in snow as Joey and Pacey pull up in their car. Joey is almost smothered in a coat, hat and scarf and all that can be seen is her eyes. 

She glared at Pacey 'Whose bright idea was it to come over here in this weather anyway?' 

He sighed and stared out of the window 'I'm sorry Jo, I couldn't really turn around and say no could I?' 

'I would imagine that if you were the size of a house and felt like crap I would have thought up an excuse for you, say like, ooh, Joey doesn't feel well'. 

He turned to look at her, exasperation evident in his glare 'I've said I'm sorry; we haven't got to stay long. Now can we just get in out of this freezing cold weather'. 

She nodded and opened her car door, obstinately refusing any help from him when he came round to her side and tried to offer her his hand 'Jo let me help you, you're going to hurt yourself.' She grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the car, keeping hold of her hand to make sure she didn't fall on the way to the front door. He jogged back to the car and took Megan out of her car seat, hoisting her into his arms and locking the car doors. 

Once the front door was opened Joey plastered a happy smile on her face 'Happy New Year!' She followed Jen out into the kitchen and tried to keep the tears from her eyes. Her hormones were causing her moods to swing violently and she silently cursed herself for making Pacey feel like crap. She turned to look at him before she crossed through the kitchen door and saw the sadness in his eyes as he chatted to Dawson. She wanted to go over and hug him, but she knew it wasn't fair to confuse him more. Once in the kitchen she tried to busy herself helping Jen but she couldn't help but let the tears fall. Jen noticed this at once and quickly gave her a hug 'Jo, what's wrong? Is it the baby?' 

Joey shook her head into Jen's shoulder and sniffed loudly 'No, it's me, my hormones are going insane and I'm being a complete bitch to Pacey' she wiped her eyes 'He hates me'. 

Jen laughed and pulled back so she could look her in the eyes 'Jo, Pacey loves you and he knows that you don't mean any of what you are saying'. 

Joey nodded and tried to compose herself as they heard footsteps approach the kitchen from the living room. Dawson appeared in the kitchen door holding Megan and looked in alarm at Joey, he instinctively caught Pacey's eye across the room and he was at Dawson's side in an instant. 

'Jo?' He stepped into the kitchen and cautiously approached her, heart lurching at the tears on her cheeks and at Jen's understanding nod, he was at her side before she would turn her face to look at him, her eyes swimming with more unshed tears. 'Oh Jo, it's alright'. 

He enveloped her in his arms and she buried her head in his shoulder, Jen and Dawson quietly left the kitchen. 

'Please don't hate me' her voice was muffled against his shoulder. 

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer 'Never' he rubbed her back with his hand 'I love you more than anything Jo, I could never hate you'. 

She smiled and allowed him to support her weight with his at he leaned against the counter. 'I'm sorry I made you come out tonight, I didn't know you weren't feeling well'. 

She sobbed quietly 'I'm just so tired and my back hurts'. 

He nodded and pulled back to look at her 'Do you want to go home, we can make our excuses'. 

She shook her head 'We're here now; I just need some time off my feet. You're daughter has been driving me insane today'. 

He grinned 'I like the way that she's my daughter when she's not behaving'. 

'I'm sorry I've been a cow Pacey' she looked down at the floor 'You are the most amazing husband and father and I don't deserve you at all'. 

He tilted her chin up 'Joey you are the most wonderful wife and mother a person could ask for. I go off to work in the morning and come home at night and I forget all the effort that goes into running the house and looking after Megan' he kissed her on the forehead 'And you're eight and a half months pregnant Jo, you're allowed to be a bit grouchy sometimes'. 

'I love you Pace'. 

'I love you'. 

Megan was fast asleep in Joeys arms as the ball dropped and the New Year arrived and she was engulfed in kisses and hugs from all angles. She watched the room from her seat as her closest friends hugged and kissed each other, her child asleep in her arms and wanted to freeze time for that split second and be thankful. Pacey caught her gaze and crouched down beside her chair, watching his daughter as she slept. He turned to Jo and placed a hand on her cheek 'Happy New Year Jo'. 

She turned her face and kissed the palm of his hand 'Happy New Year Pace'. 

They said their goodbyes to Jen and Dawson soon after midnight and carefully buckled Megan into her car seat, as they waited for the car to heat up before driving off Joey felt a sharp pain in her side and gasped sharply. 

'What's wrong?' 

She placed a hand under her stomach and looked at him in alarm 'I've just got a pain in my stomach'. 

'Is it a contraction?' 

'I don't think so' she winced as another pain coursed through her stomach. 

He turned sideways in his chair, the fear in her eyes scaring him 'Do you want to go the hospital?' 

She closed her eyes and tried to feel around her stomach for some movement from the baby 'Just give me a minute, I think it'll pass'. 

There were a couple more shoots of pain before she felt the baby move and she sighed with relief 'I think it's ok, I'm just tired Pace, let's just go home'. 

He placed his hand over her one on her stomach 'I think we ought to go to the hospital Jo'. 

'It's stopped now, it's ok, and I just want to go to bed'. He nodded and started the car, grabbing her hand as he pulled out if the driveway. 


	3. Chapter 3

The baby was restless as Joey tried to sleep and it was after 3am when she finally dropped off. The phone rang shrilly at 6:30 and she was jolted awake, Pacey reached over her and answered it. 

He was quiet as he listened to the caller and Joey could tell something was wrong by the look in his eyes, she grabbed the arm that was behind her head 'Pace?' She crooked her head closer to him and tried to listen to the caller's side of the conversation. 

'I'm sorry man, is there anything we can do?' Pacey closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his forehead 'Ok, give her our love' he said his goodbyes and slowly placed the phone back in its cradle. 

'Pacey what is it?'. 

He looked at her, hesitating as if unsure whether to tell her 'Jen had a miscarriage this morning'. 

'Oh god' she could feel the tears start swimming in her eyes. 'Is she ok?' 

'Dawson said she's fine' he sighed, leaning back against the pillow 'They're going to let her out of the hospital later on today'. 

She didn't know what to say, her first instinct was to rush over to the hospital to see her but she knew that she would be the last person Jen would want to see at the moment, given her condition 'Do you think we should go and see her?'. 

Pacey shook his head 'I don't think so Jo, as much she loves you, I don't think she could handle seeing another pregnant woman at the moment. Dawson said he would pop over in a couple of days to let us know how they are doing'. 

'I can't imagine how she must feel Pace'. 

'Me neither' he placed a hand on her stomach 'If I think of something ever happening to you or the baby, or Megan, my throat just closes and I can't breathe'. 

She nodded and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand 'We're fine Pacey'. She abruptly got up off the bed and padded out of the room. 

'Where are you going?'. 

She returned moments later with an asleep Megan in her arms 'I just wanted to make sure'. 

He nodded at her and motioned her to get back onto the bed 'try and get some more sleep Jo'. She lay on her side facing Pacey with Megan asleep against her chest and Pacey facing them both, lightly caressing her stomach with his hand. She nodded off to sleep quite quickly but he was quite content merely watching them. 

Megan woke up half an hour later and began to fidget, trying to extricate herself from Joey's grip. Pacey brought a finger to his lips and she immediately stilled, watching him with her big blue eyes. He carefully lifted Joey's arm that was laying over Megan, freezing as she mumbled something in her sleep. Megan edged off of the bed and she and Pacey headed downstairs for breakfast. 

He relished these moments with his daughter, they were only too rare during the week when he worked from 8am to 8pm so when he had the opportunity to spend time alone with her he was in heaven. 

She was gazing up at him expectantly from his side and he lifted her up onto the counter beside the cooker. 'What shall we make mommy for breakfast??'. 

She removed her thumb from her mouth and pointed at something behind him, he turned round 'Eggs?'. She nodded and he put the egg basket in front of her, allowing her to pick out three eggs to use 'What else?'. 

'Bed' 

'Bed??' he tried to figure out what she meant and turned to see her reaching behind herself for a loaf of bread. 'Ahh bread, good idea, scrambled eggs on toast'. 

He picked her up and together they prepared breakfast, making a ridiculous amount of mess and somehow using every imaginable plate and bowl in the house. 

Joey emerged in her nightgown half an hour later just as they were finishing up and watched them from the hallway. She gazed around the kitchen at the counters covered in debris and the egg that was splattered on the walls and in Megan's hair and cleared her throat. 

They both turned round guiltily, smiling upon seeing the grin on her face 'Morning kids'. 

Megan giggled and held out her arms to be held 'Mommy'. 

Joey bent over and picked out some of the congealed egg from her daughter's hair 'Mommy can't pick you up babe, mommy's back hurts'. 

'We made breakfast'. 

Joey placed her hand behind Megan's head as she surveyed the kitchen, the other rubbing her back 'So I see, what are we having?' 

'Scrambled eggs on toast' Pacey said from the other side of the kitchen, noting the uncomfortable statement on her face. He stood next to her and gently replaced her hand with his own, massaging her lower back 'still hurt?'. 

She mumbled something unintelligent as the pain seeped away and she leaned her head against her shoulder 'Mmm, I'm in heaven'. 

He grinned and continued for a minute more 'Go and sit down, I'll bring it over to you'. She nodded and lowered herself onto one of the dining chairs. 

They were all quiet over breakfast, Joey and Pacey's thoughts still with Dawson and Jen and Megan engrossed in a cartoon that was playing on the small monitor in the kitchen. 

'I still want to see her Pace'. 

He grabbed her hand 'Give them some time hon. Dawson said that he would be over as soon as he felt Jen was okay to be left' He released her hand and continued with his breakfast 'I'm sure they know we are thinking about them'. 

She nodded glumly. 

'What shall we all do today?' he said, trying to change the subject 'Who's up for a visit to the park?'. 

Megan's ears pricked at this 'Can I go on my new bike?'. 

Pacey nodded 'As long as you give me a hand clearing up all this mess'. 

Joey watched them as they began to clear away the pile of dirty dishes, pots and pans. They were so funny together. Megan was sitting on the counter drying the cutlery and other non-breakable items as Pacey washed them. Every now and then she would reach into the bowl and scoop up a handful of the soap suds and stick them onto Pacey's face, he would pretend not to notice and before long the lower half of his face was covered in a sudsy beard and Megan was giggling. 

Joey rose out of the chair and helped with the drying up. She couldn't help but grin at Pacey's face as he continued with the washing with a straight face. 

Within half an hour they kitchen was immaculate and they were both bundling Megan into her boots, coat, hat, scarf and gloves. Her new shiny bike, complete with stabilisers, had been their present to her for Christmas and this was to be her first practice on it. She was a typical child once out in the park, no fear of danger or speed and before long she was making her parents hearts lurch at the speed at which she was travelling at. They were laughing once they caught up with her and the rein that came with the bike was promptly attached so she couldn't get more than five feet ahead at any one time. 

Joey and Pacey were also bundled up against the cold, both donning thick winter coats, hats and gloves. He held her hand tightly as they negotiated the twists and turns of the park path and they smiled at one another as they watched Megan's attempts to get further ahead than the leash would allow. Pacey frequently finding himself being yanked further forward as she put on a burst of speed. 

They made a detour to spend most of the day at the park's petting zoo and on the spur of the moment decided to have dinner out. Joey and Megan waited outside the house as Pacey put the bike back indoors and grabbed his wallet from upstairs. He heard Megan run back inside the house 'Daddy!'. 

'What is it Meg?' 

'Mommy hurt'. 

He grabbed her hand and ran out of the house to find Joey seated on the steps 'Jo?'. 

'The baby's coming'. She panted. 

'Are you sure?'. 

She glared up at him, but the statement was suddenly lost when her stomach contracted, he crouched next to her, hand on her back. She took a deep breath as the contraction finished 'Pace' her eyes filled with tears and he felt his heart clench. 

'Let's get you inside' He helped her up and they negotiated the steep steps into the house. Once she was seated on one of the chairs he sprang into action. Her bag had already been packed and he called Megan's babysitter whilst he threw the last few items into it. Mrs Gallagher, the babysitter, had been placed 'on call' for the final months and was ready to be on babysitting service when the baby made an appearance. 

They dropped Megan off on the way to the hospital and by the time they reached there the contractions were coming every few minutes. Leaving Joey in the passenger seat of the car Pacey dashed into the hospital and emerged seconds later with a nurse and a wheelchair. 

She was growing panicky with each contraction, she had been in labour with Megan for over six hours and this one seemed to not be able to wait until she even got to the hospital. Pacey's hand squeezed hers tightly as they rushed through the hospital corridors and into the elevator to reach the maternity ward. 

'Pace I don't think there's time. It's coming now' she panted. 

He glanced at the nurse worriedly 'We're almost there Jo, two more minutes'. 

She threw her head back against the chair as another contraction rocketed through her 'I can't help it'. 

She was finally helped onto a bed, a midwife waiting until she was settled before beginning her examination 'You're almost fully dilated Joey'. 

'No kidding' Joey glared at her before another contraction hit and she began pushing. 

Pacey watched her from the side of the room, not being able to get near her for a minute while various nurses hooked her up to several machines. His heart was hammering in his chest and he tried to gain control. Joey was scared, he could see it in her eyes. She caught his gaze across the room, reaching out a hand to him, although knowing the pain that his fingers were likely to be subjected to he was at her side in an instant, perching on the side of the bed and ignoring the glare of the nurse that was still trying to attend to Joey. 

'Hey' he whispered. He reached over and brushed some of her damp hair away from her forehead. 

He felt her tense against his side and squeeze his hand tighter as her body reacted to the contraction. She followed the instructions of the midwife for the next few contractions, panting and pushing when she was told. Once a particularly nasty one was over she relaxed back onto the bed, her hand rising to cover her eyes 'God Pace'. 

He kissed her forehead 'I know Jo, not much longer now'. 

She could hear the beeping of the machines in the corner of the room and the saw the midwife's face as she listened to them. The nurse finally started them all up. 

She crossed to the other side of the room and examined the printout from the fetal heartbeat monitor. She was quick to respond, barking out an order for the nurses to alert an Operating Room. 

'Joey, Pacey your baby seems to be in some kind of distress and we may need to take you into the OR to do a Caesarean'. 

'Wh..what's wrong?' Joey stammered, rising up in the bed in panic' What's wrong with her?'. 

The nurse was at the foot of the bed, performing a pelvic exam before she answered Joey 'I think the cord is wrapped around it's neck and every time you are pushing you are pulling it tighter'. 

Pacey's heart lurched in his chest, soothingly rubbing Joey's back 'What does this mean?' 

'I'll tell you on the way, we need every second we can get.' 

Joey's gurney was pushed out into the corridor, Pacey running alongside it trying to keep up, refusing to let go of her hand. 

The doctor turned to face them both as they ran 'We'd normally do an epidural to numb the lower part of your body so you can be awake but I'm afraid that we haven't got time for one' She hesitated as Joey's gurney was manoeuvred into the OR 'We're going to have to give you a general anaesthetic so we can get the baby out almost immediately' she looked down at Joey sympathetically 'I know this isn't how we planned it but is there anything you don't understand?'. 

Joey shook her head and allowed herself to be shunted over to the bed 'Where's Pacey?' 

'I'm afraid he can't be in here during the procedure. He's outside and we'll take him down to the waiting room in a moment.' She got up on her elbows and could see him staring at her through the window. 

He took a deep shuddering breath and tried to calm himself for Joey's sake. They were prepping her for the surgery, wrapping her hair up in a cap and exposing her stomach. 

'Can I see him quickly?' The nurse looked hesitant 'Please?'. The nurse nodded her assent and beckoned him inside. 

He was at her side in an instant, standing back briefly as the anaesthetist prepared the cannuler and was inserting the drugs into her vein. God he barely had time to say anything to her. He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face to him, staring into her scared eyes 'Everything's going to be ok Jo, I'll be here when you wake up' He stroked her cheek with his thumb 'I love you'. 

She nodded and he watched her fight the effects of the anaesthetic for a couple of minutes before her eyes slowly closed and she was asleep. The nurse gently led him outside and to the waiting room that was adjoining the OR. He'd thought that Megan's birth would have prepared him for this but he was expecting the same again, the long arduous hours of pushing and panting but this.. He wanted to be by her side but she was alone in there. He spotted the payphones down the hall and decided to call Bessie, knowing that she would want to be here as soon as possible and it was at least an hours drive from their new home on the outskirts of Boston. He could hear their new baby Amber crying in the background as she answered the phone, promising to be there as she as she could. 

As he was walking back to the waiting room he stopped in his tracks as he saw the midwife emerge from the OR down the hall. She was looking for him and he increased his pace. 

'Mr Witter?' 

He nodded 'How is she?' 

'You have a healthy baby girl' 

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, not even noticing the nurses bemused statement 'How's my wife?' 

'She's doing fine, they're just stitching her up and you'll be able to see her in the recovery room in a few minutes' 

He hesitated before calling Jen and Dawson, not knowing if this was going to upset them more. He shook his head, remembering promising Dawson that he would call them as soon as she had the baby. Their machine picked up the call and he waited until Jen's voice had stopped speaking before talking 'Hey guys, uh, just calling to let you know that Joey has had the baby. It's a little girl, she was delivered by Caesarean in the end but they are both doing fine. Anyway, I hope you are both holding up ok and we are both thinking about you. Speak to you soon' He put the phone down and closed his eyes, mentally thanking God that he and Joey had not had to go through something like that. He began the ring round, calling various friends and family giving the good news. 

A nurse beckoned him into the recovery room twenty minutes later. He stood at the doorway for a moment just watching her as she struggled to emerge from her unconscious. He slowly walked over to her and sat on the chair beside the bed. Her eyelids were fluttering and he could see her trying to swallow. 

She reached down and touched her stomach, feeling it flatter than before. She struggled to open her eyes, praying that it would be Pacey in the room with her. She finally opened her eyes and tried to focus on the room, Pacey placed a hand on her chin and turned her head towards him. 

'Hey' he smiled, watching as she focused her eyes on his 'How are you feeling?' 

'Thirsty' she croaked. 

He picked up the beaker of water from beside the bed and placed the straw to her lips, she swallowed gratefully, blinking several times before closing her eyes again trying to wake her body and mind up again 'How is she?' she whispered, almost scared to find out the answer. 

Pacey grinned 'She's beautiful' he ran a finger down her cheek 'Just like her mother'. 

Joey snorted softly and smiled 'Yeah, I've never felt more beautiful Pace' She opened her eyes to look at him 'But she's ok?'. 

'She's fine, she's up on the paediatric ward at the moment so they can check her over but she was screaming like the Witter she is when she was born'. 

He could tell that she was still feeling a little groggy, unable to open her eyes for more than a couple of minutes 'Try and get some rest Jo. You'll be able to see her when we get upstairs' He began to leave, rising up off the chair and kissing her softly on the forehead. He was stopped by her grabbing his hand 'Pace, can you just stay with me for a while'. 

'Sure, do you feel ok?' he wasn't sure if she was supposed to be alert by now, the nurse had asked him to tell her if she said she wasn't feeling well. 

'Mmm, sleepy'. 

He grinned 'Any excuse for a couple more hours in bed huh?' 

She smiled 'It's not the same without you in here with me'. 

'As much as I'd love to Potter, I think we'd probably end up disconnecting several tubes if I tried to get up there with you'. 

She turned to face him and opened her eyes, squinting at the brightness from the window behind him. Her eyes finally focused on him 'You look like hell Witter'. 

'Gee thanks, you know how to make a guy feel good' He unconsciously ran a hand through his ruffled hair, stilling when she grabbed his hand. 

'Don't, I like you ruffled'. 

He grabbed her hand from his head 'You had me scared for a while there Potter' He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb 'It happened so quickly, much quicker than Megs'. 

'I know' she swallowed and took a sip of the water that he was holding out again 'When they said she was in distress my heart stopped'. 

He nodded, closing him eyes, trying to block out the image of that moment from his head. He wanted to tell her how he was feeling but his throat suddenly constricted when he thought of the idea of losing either of them. 

She saw his struggle and tilted his head so she could meet his eyes, conveying to him that she knew what he was trying to say, she knew. He reached across the bed instead, needing to touch her, he gently wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck breathing her in 'I love you' he whispered, almost so quiet she didn't hear it. She tried to rise up more off of the bed and pull him closer, hissing when the tightness in her stomach stopped her. 

He pulled back, she winced as she lowered herself back down. 'You're going to be sore for a while'. 

He glanced up when a nurse entered the room, releasing her hand and stepping back from the bed as the nurse asked Joey several questions to make sure she hadn't been affected by the anaesthesia unduly. Satisfied that she was ok she motioned for another nurse and Joey was wheeled back through the corridors to her room. 

Once back in her own bed she stubbornly refused to remain laying on her back so with Pacey's help the back of the bed was changed into a more upright position and she could see around her again. He sat next to her on the bed, praying that she hadn't damaged her stitches during all the exertions and knowing that the midwife would not approve when she saw her upright position.

He grabbed her hand and watched her as she struggled to get comfortable on the bed, he could tell she was in pain and wondered whether they were able to give any medication to her to help. He was about to call for a nurse to request just this when her arm stilled him 'What are you doing?' 

'I was going to see if they could give you any medication to help with the pain Jo'. 

She shook her head 'I told the nurse I didn't want any - if I take something then I won't be able to breastfeed'. 

'You've already got drugs in your system Jo' she looked at him confused. 'From the anaesthetic'. 

Tears filled her eyes as this dawned on her 'This is why I never wanted any drugs during childbirth'. 

He wiped away a tear that had made its way down her cheek 'They had to Jo, you were both in danger'. 

She nodded 'I know, it's just that's what I loved most about when I had Megan. I was able to feed her straight away.' She glanced down at her hands 'It's a bonding moment Pace'. 

She smiled and her gaze went to the side of the ward when a nurse emerged carrying her baby 'Speak of the devil'. 

The nurse carrying the baby smiled widely as she placed her in her mothers arms. She had been with them as Joey had been wheeled from the maternity ward and into the OR and was thrilled to see a happy ending to something that could, and sometimes did, end badly. 

Pacey sat on the bed next to Joey as his daughter gurgled up at them from her arms. Her eyes opened and they were treated to a half smile before she yawned widely. Joey grinned up at him 'Just like her father'. 

He swatted her arm playfully and reached out and held one of her tiny hands in his 'She's beautiful.' 

Joey ran a finger down her cheek, not being able to stop staring at her. She started crying and Joey looked desperately at the nurse and then Pacey 'Pace I can't feed..' 

The nurse disappeared then reappeared again with a bottle of formula in her hand 'Is she hungry?' 

Joey nodded, unable to stop the tears that formed in her eyes. She took the bottle from her nurse and held it gently to her daughter's lips, she fumbled for a moment before taking the nipple between her lips and sucking greedily. Pacey rubbed Joey's shoulder comfortingly. She caught the nurse's attention before she walked off. 'When will I be able to breastfeed safely?' 

'The drugs should be out of your system in 48 hours, it should be ok then'. 

Joey nodded and turned her attention back to her daughter who was still suckling. She reached up and kissed Pacey softly 'Thank you'. 

He shook his head 'I didn't do anything. Well apart from the fun part.' He wiggled his eyebrows at her 'You had to do all the work Jo' . He brushed her hair back from her forehead, suddenly wishing that they weren't in the busy ward so he could take her in his arms and kiss and hug her properly. 

He heard some commotion at the end of the hallway. Peering his head round the curtain at Joey's bed and seeing her family demanding to be allowed through. 'It's Bess'. 

Joey grinned 'Did you ask them to pick up Meg on their way through?' 

He nodded, standing on tiptoes so he could see below waist level and sure enough he could see her dark head standing next to Bodie, holding his hand and gazing round at the hospital with wide eyes as her family bickered with the nursing staff. He imagined that she would feel pretty bewildered, seeing her mother rushed into hospital, being left at the babysitters and then being picked up by her aunt, uncle and cousin. 

He stepped out into hallway to greet them all and somehow bring an end to the battle of wills that seemed to be going on between the Head Nurse and Bessie.

'Megan' he whispered, from next to her ear after having sneaked up behind in all the commotion. She turned round in shock, fully prepared to start crying until she recognized him 'Daddy'. 

He grinned 'Hey baby girl.' She hugged him quickly and looked up at him with her wide eyes. 

'Where's mommy?'. 

He grabbed her by the waist and settled her on one of his hips 'She's in there, with your baby sister'. 

She scrunched her nose up at this. He laughed, ruffling her hair, Bessie and Bodie had stopped arguing with the nurse upon noticing this exchange and they were smiling at them, peace had been restored. The nurse allowed them all through and kisses and hugs were exchanged between them all in Joey's room. 

He stood back once in the room, allowing Joey a moment with Bessie and Bodie, and himself time to take stock of the events of today. Megan was fidgeting in his arms, not liking not being the centre of attention, something that he knew may become a problem in the future with the baby. He made a mental note to shower more attention than he normally did on her. He looked down and her and saw that she was bordering on a temper tantrum so her decided to take her for a walk to avoid this. 'Come on Megs. I'm sure there is a playroom for you somewhere around here'. 

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and relaxed against his shoulder. It was now past dusk and was dark outside, meaning the outside playground he spotted through the window was out of the question. 

They returned to Joey's room half an hour later, complete with a balloon for her and a new doll for Megan. He placed Megan on the floor, trying in vain to stop her from doing a running leap onto Joey's bed. She landed on Joey mid high, causing a pained 'oomph' from her mother. 

He quickly plucked Megan from the bed, glancing at Joey quickly 'You ok?'. 

She nodded, patting the bed beside her 'Come and sit here Megs'. She shifted the baby to her other arm allowing her daughter to settle on the other side. 'I'd like you to meet your baby sister'. 

Megan stared at the face buried in blankets and seemed uninterested, choosing instead to gaze back up at her mother. Ten minutes later Pacey could tell that both his daughters and wife were ready for sleep, noting Joey was having difficulty keeping her eyes open. He took the sleeping baby from her arms 'I think it's time I got Megan home and let you get some sleep hon'. 

She nodded, rubbing her eyes blearily, laughing as Megan mimicked her actions from her other side 'Okay' she looked back at Pacey 'I wish you could stay'. 

He nodded, perching on the bed next to her 'I think visiting time is almost over.' The nurse appeared in the doorway confirming this fact 'I feel I've hardly spoken to you this evening'. He brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek 'It's going to be horrible at home tonight without you'. 

'The doctor said I should be able to go home in a couple of days'. 

'Do you think they'd let me move in here with you?' he grinned. 

'I love you Pace'. 

His face was serious 'I love you.' He leaned down and kissed her gently 'try and get some sleep.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four One month later - Friday

Joey had the baby nestled against her shoulder, trying to burp her, when there was a sudden knock on the door. She cursed silently and headed downstairs, patting the baby's back as she went. The look on her face as the door swung open must have been one of pure surprise because Jen laughed slightly.

'Jen, hi!' she stood in the doorway unsure as to whether to hug her or politely ask her inside. She opted for the latter, closing the door behind her as she entered the house.

'I'm sorry I haven't been over before now.' She glanced away, suddenly unable to look at her friend or the baby that was sleeping soundly against her shoulder 'It's just'

'Jen, it's ok. I know.' She smiled sympathetically 'Let me just go and put her down. Could you put the kettle on for me and I'll make us a drink'.

Once the baby was settled she appeared in the kitchen just as Jen had finished making them a drink and was sitting at the counter. Joey grabbed her mug and leaned back against the sink 'How've you been? I know Dawson has been speaking to Pacey but it's not the same'.

Jen nodded and smiled thinly 'I'm ok' She glanced around the kitchen, noticing for the first time the various baby items that were scattered around the room. She turned her attention back to Joey 'It's been rough, it still is, but we're coping'.

Joey nodded 'I kept meaning to come over or call or something but I just couldn't find the words.' She stopped, knowing how hollow her words must have sounded 'Jeez, who am I kidding, I kept thinking of things I wanted to say but then I thought how I would feel in your shoes and the words sounded pointless, empty'.

Jen smiled slightly 'I've heard a lot worse lately Jo. Don't worry about it, I could've just as easily picked up the phone, I wanted to congratulate you both but…' She could suddenly feel tears swimming in her eyes 'God I…'

Joey could see her trying to compose herself and was aching to go over and hug her. Not sure whether it would be welcome, she threw caution to the wind and enveloped her friend in a hug, sighing with relief 'I'm so sorry Jen'.

Jen sniffled slightly, angry at herself at letting herself go in front of Joey, she pulled back slightly, sniffing 'Don't be. It wasn't anyone's fault'.

'How's Dawson been?'.

Jen laughed sharply 'I don't know, he's suddenly become so closed off from me. I know he doesn't blame me and I'm probably partly to blame because I pulled away so sharply after it happened but' She blew her nose into the tissue that Joey was holding out for her 'It's like he doesn't need me at all'.

Joey shook her head, settling herself on the stool next to Jen 'That's what he used to get like when his parents were going through problems. It's like, if he ignores it, everything is ok'.

Jen nodded 'He's considering taking a break to go and see them'.

'On his own?'.

'I think so..'.

'How do you feel about that?'.

She shrugged 'I don't know…. I don't know how I feel about anything anymore'.

'It'll get better Jen'.

She looked at Joey sharply 'How can you be so sure?'.

Joey rose from her chair and grabbed the two now empty mugs from the counter 'I know how much you two love each other' she indicated the kettle 'Do you want another cup?' preparing the coffee at Jen's nod 'A horrible thing has happened to you, but you can get through it'.

'I wish I could believe you.' She shook her head, trying to dispel the negative thoughts from her head 'So enough about me, how are you guys?'.

Joey rolled her eyes dramatically 'Ugghh, well if you consider the fact that I have had about 3 hours sleep in the last two days, I haven't had a chance to do any washing or tidying in about a month let alone wash and bathe myself we're doing great' She smiled, letting Jen know that as hard as it was she wouldn't be without any of it. 'Pace is doing his best but with the hours he works it isn't fair to expect more, he's wonderful at the weekend's, I actually get to sleep in as he takes the pair of them out for a walk first thing'.

'What have you named her?'.

'Rebecca'.

Jen smiled 'Pretty'.

Joey rubbed her eyes 'It sure was easier with Megan. She got into a sleep routine almost immediately but with Becca she can go three hours without waking but sometimes it's only half an hour'. She caught a momentary statement of jealously from Jen and quickly apologised 'I'm sorry, I know I should be thankful for what I've got, I am' she nodded emphatically. 'But it gets hard' as if to accentuate this, she heard Rebecca cry out upstairs 'I'll be right back'.

As she disappeared upstairs Jen's eyes wandered around the kitchen, smiling at the pictures obviously drawn by Megan on the fridge door depicting Joey and Pacey Her gaze then falling on the pre-prepared bottles of formula and the various pacifiers in a bowl next to them. The cries from upstairs suddenly grew louder, and Jen quickly headed upstairs to check on them. Joey was franticly pacing around her and Pacey's bedroom, patting the baby on the back.

'Is she ok?'.

Joey shook her head 'I think she's coming down with something, she feel's hot. Do you think you could grab the thermometer from the bathroom cabinet for me?'

She nodded and reappeared seconds later, holding it out to Joey, watching as she placed it gently in the screaming child's ear '103' She looked panicky at Jen 'I'm going to get her to the doctors.' She quickly gathered up a couple of blankets from the bassinet and placed them around her, heading downstairs.

Jen scurried behind her 'Do you think you should call Pacey?'.

Joey shook her head as she buckled her into her car seat 'He's in a meeting all day today. They're trying to land this huge deal with a multinational'.

'What about Megan?'.

Bessie has been taking care of her for me for a few hours a week to give me a break. I don't usually collect her until 6 ish'.

'I'll drive you'.

Joey nodded gratefully 'Are you sure?'.

She ushered them all out of the door 'I've got nothing else to do, besides you look like you could do with the company'.

Joey and Jen emerged from the doctors at half past three, exactly five minutes after they had been seen by the doctor 'an ear infection?' Jen questioned.

Joey nodded 'That's all, but she did tell me it was wise to bring her down. I've just got to give her some drops three times a day and watch that her temperature doesn't go up at all'.

9:30pm

Pacey walked wearily up the steps to the house, fumbling with his key in the lock while holding his briefcase and jacket. He opened the door to find Jen and Megan seated on the sofa watching a Disney film 'Hey' he slung his jacket over the back of the chair, dropping his briefcase behind the sofa. Picking up Megan and hugging her when she appeared at his side, he ruffled her hair 'Hey baby'.

She nestled her head on his shoulder as he greeted Jen 'Hey Jen, how are you doing?'.

She nodded 'I'm better thanks. Nice day at the office dear?'.

He grinned at her remark 'D here?'.

She shook her head 'Nope, I dropped by this afternoon to see Jo and she invited me to stay for dinner.' She inclined her head upwards 'But judging by the fact that she's been up there with the baby for half an hour I think she's fallen asleep or something'.

He plonked himself and Megan down in the chair opposite her 'She ok?'.

She nodded reassuringly 'Just exhausted, we had to take Rebecca to the doctors this afternoon and she's been crying non stop ever since'.

His head snapped up 'What's wrong with her?'.

'Just an ear infection, but Jo was pretty freaked'.

'Why didn't she call me?'.

'She didn't want to pull you out of your meeting. The baby's fine though, just crying a lot!'.

'I'm just going to go up and see them' he tickled Megan and deposited the laughing child onto Jen's lap.

He pushed open the door to their room, forehead furrowing when he didn't see her on the bed. He opened the door fully and saw her on the window seat with the baby nestled against her chest. He sat gently in front of her, smiling at the image, they were both fast asleep. He reached out and placed a hand against the baby's forehead, feeling for any temperature, she was warm but didn't feel alarmingly so. Joey stirred and he gently picked the baby up, cradling her in his arms before placing her in her bassinet, careful not to wake her. He returned back to Jo who was at least partially awake now and watching him.

'Hey' she whispered.

'Hey' He sat next to her on the window seat 'She ok?' his face full of concern.

She nodded, leaning against his shoulder 'She's got an ear infection.' She held up a tiny bottle 'I got drops'.

He placed an arm around her shoulder 'And how's her mom?'

She closed her eyes momentarily 'Fine'.

He rubbed her shoulder with his thumb, sweeping her hair back from her face with his free hand 'I've got some good news.'

Her head jerked up and she turned to face him 'How was the meeting??'

He smiled 'Good, very good, it went really well but that isn't the good news'.

'You won the lottery?'.

'Because we signed the 'big' deal today the boss has granted us all a two week vacation, so you're going to be stuck with me around the house for a couple of weeks'

She grinned widely, bumping him with her shoulder 'I can't think of a single thing that I can get you to do'.

He smiled, his face turning serious suddenly 'I'm sorry I've kind of dumped everything around here on you recently'.

'You haven't Pacey' she shook her head vehemently 'I don't work, you do, and it's sort of my job'.

'It shouldn't have to be, I mean look at you, you're exhausted, I lost count of the number of times I heard her cry last night'.

'She's not well'.

'Well, I'm going to be here to help over the next two weeks, so you can get a bit more rest and I don't want you sleeping in the nursery with her, I miss you at night.'

She nodded, taking hold of his hands and enclosing them within her own 'Did you see Jen downstairs?'

'Uh huh, she's watching 101 Dalmatians with Megan.'

'Again?, that must be the 101st time she has seen that film'.

Pacey stood, pulling her with him 'Come on, I feel a pizza order coming on'.

Pacey finally collapsed into bed around 11pm. While Joey checked on the baby and Megan he found himself making plans of the things they could all do during his time off. When she emerged from the hallway and into their bathroom for her normal nightly cleansing routine he had already planned the activities for roughly half their week.

'I wonder how long she'll be down for?' she commented, brushing her hair as she returned to the bedroom. 'I give her an hour, tops'.

He reached over and pulled her down onto the bed next to him, causing her to drop the hairbrush onto the floor by the bed 'I'll go when she does'.

She smirked up at him 'Yeah, how about the next five or six times she cries during the night?'.

His face fell slightly 'Wasn't Megan sleeping through by this age?'.

She nodded 'Yes, but I think Rebecca gets her disposition from her father'.

He quirked his eyebrow at her 'Meaning what?'

'Well, Megan is more like my side of the family, able to just sit and relax, watch TV, vegetate. Whereas Becca is an active little soul'.

'I can't help it that I can't sit still for more than ten minutes.' His gaze fell from her eyes to her body that had filled out remarkably since the birth.

She swatted the hand that was making its way down from her shoulder to cup her breast. She sighed softly, closing her eyes 'Pace'.

He smirked up at her innocently 'Yes'.

'Don't start something we can't finish'.

'Do you know how long it's been?'.

She groaned 'Too long.' Seeing the look in his eyes beginning to heat up if anything she leaned over him, resting the top half of her body on his. When his eyes closed in pleasure she leaned in and kissed him, deepening it as he began to return it. Their tongues wrestled, both starving for each other's kiss, moaning softly as hands began to wander. He pulled away first, panting breathlessly 'Jeez Jo, what did you just finish saying'.

She smiled softly 'Sorry, I couldn't help it.' Not sure whether he was angry with her she pulled herself off of him, crawling into her side of the bed after turning off the lamp on her bedside table.

'It's ok.' he lay on his back, turning his head to look at her in the moonlit room 'Jo?'.

She turned over to face him 'What?'.

'I'm not angry with you, just frustrated'.

She nodded 'So am I.' A thought came into her head 'If you want me to, I could always...' She glanced at his painfully aroused crotch.

He shook his head 'Nah, as much as I love it when you do that it's not the same.' he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her intimately against himself.

Her stomach suddenly objected to the arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist and seeing her flinch he loosened his arms immediately and pulled away to look at her 'what's wrong?'

'My stomach is really sore at the moment that's all'.

He frowned 'still?'.

She nodded and he gestured for her to lift her tanktop so he could see. She was hesitant, knowing he would be angry that she hadn't mentioned it sooner. He drew in a sharp breath when he caught sight of the red angry line that stretched more than 6 inches across the bottom of her stomach 'Oh Jo'

'it looks worse than it feels'.

He didn't believe her, she could tell, he winced visibly when he ran a finger lightly over the wound 'have you mentioned it to your doctor on your post-natal visits?'

She shook her head 'he always seems to be more interested in the baby than me. It's ok Pace, if it gets any worse I'll get it checked out'.

He tipped her chin up with his finger and made her look him in the eye 'promise me Jo'.

'I promise Pace'.

He seemed satisfied with that and relaxed back against the covers, waiting while she got comfortable in his arms before allowing himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

They were woken at around 4am by loud pounding on their front door, waking the two of them and causing Rebecca to start crying. As Joey rushed into the nursery Pacey quickly put on a pair of jeans and sweater and stumbled downstairs. Dawson was standing on their porch soaked to the skin from the torrential rain 'Dawson?'. 

He nodded, his face full of despair before stepping inside, he glanced at the top of the stairs where Joey was standing clutching the baby to her chest while she whimpered. 'I'm sorry guys' Pacey caught Joey's gaze as she tried to quieten their daughter. 

He placed a hand on his back 'It's ok man, what happened?'. 

Dawson began to speak but began shivering uncontrollably from the cold and his wet clothes. 

'Hey, let's get you some dry clothes and a drink and then you can talk, if you feel up to it'. 

Dawson smiled gratefully 'Actually, I'm exhausted, do you mind if I just crashed here for the night?' 

'Of course you can, let me just get some blankets and sheets for the spare room.' He could still hear Rebecca screaming upstairs and popped into the bedroom to check on them before gathering the bed linen. Joey was seated on the bed rocking her from side to side 'Is he ok?' she asked over her daughters screams. 

He shook his head, sitting next to her on the bed and taking Rebecca from her arms 'I don't know, I don't think he wants to talk about it, I said that he could stay in the spare room'. 

She nodded 'I'll get the bed ready.' She ran her hand through her daughter's curly dark hair. 'I'll get her a binky'. 

She grabbed her robe and headed downstairs Dawson was seated on one of the armchairs, his head in his hands. He looked up at her entry into the room 'I'm sorry about this Jo'. 

She shook her head 'Its ok Dawson'. 

He nodded his head towards the stairs and her crying daughter 'You've probably already been up with her about 4 times already tonight and this couldn't have helped'. 

She smiled 'She was due to wake up again anyway.' She sat on the arm of his chair, placing a hand on his shoulder 'Did something happen with Jen?' 

He nodded remorsefully 'We had a fight, it's been brewing for a while.' he sighed deeply 'She accused me of pulling away from her since the miscarriage and I know - I know that I have but I didn't..' he shook his head 'I don't know how to deal with all of this, she's falling apart and I've been no help at all'. 

'She knows you love her Dawson, it's hard' She smelled alcohol on his breath as he turned towards her. 

'How would you know?' he glanced at her sharply and she pulled back her hand 'Seriously Jo? You and Pacey have this perfect life here, nothing ever goes wrong with your lives.' He stood, feeling the heavy night of drinking take hold of his brain 'You are both in this protected little bubble and you have no idea of how it is in the real world'. 

She stood and turned to him 'How dare you? You have no idea about what Pacey and I go through every day of our lives because we keep it private.' She took a step away from him. 'I don't see why I should justify our lives to you'. 

'That's fine, as long as you don't try to impart some of your worldly 'Joey knows all' crap on me'. 

'Hey!' They both turned towards Pacey's voice, seeing him standing at the bottom of the stairs with Rebecca 'Jo, do you want to grab her binky?' he said softly to her, grabbing her hand briefly as she walked past him towards the kitchen. She rinsed the binky under the tap in the kitchen and returned to the living room, taking the baby from Pacey's arms and placing it in her mouth. She quieted immediately, gazing up at her mother with wide eyes. She carried her upstairs at Pacey's nod and settled her back in her bassinet. 

Once she was out of sight Pacey reared on Dawson 'Get out!'. 

'Look man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..' 

'You didn't mean what? You didn't mean to barge in here in the middle of the night waking my sick daughter or you didn't mean to lay into Joey?'. 

'Both'. 

'I know you and Jen are going through a horrible time right now and we both wish we could help but we can't. You and Jen have got to get through this on your own'. 

Dawson sank back into the chair defeated 'I don't think we're going to be able to.' He looked sadly at Pacey 'I've shut her out too long and she hates me, that was only too apparent in the way she spoke to me tonight'. 

'I'm sorry man'. 

'I'd better go'. 

'Go where?'. 

'I don't know, I've been wandering around for the last 3 hours I'm sure I could wander around for another three until morning'. 

Pacey heard Joey emerge from the spare bedroom upstairs 'Go upstairs and get some sleep, it may seem better in the morning'. 

Pacey re-entered their bedroom ten minutes later after securing the house and sorting Dawson out with some dry nightclothes. Joey was already settled back in bed, drifting off and he got gently back into bed without waking her. She instinctively rolled over and settled herself against his chest, wrapping her arm around his middle, he smiled and kissed her forehead before falling asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca woke again at 7am and Pacey rushed to quieten her before Joey woke, wanting her to get some more sleep after last nights events. He changed her and peered into Megan's room as he passed, knowing that she would already be awake. It was about this time on a weekend that he took the girls out for breakfast and a walk in the park to give Joey some free time. Dawson was awake and in the kitchen drinking coffee when he appeared with the girls. 

'Morning'. 

He looked like hell and Pacey felt Megan move behind him, not recognizing the man that sat before her. He placed a hand on the back of her head 'It's ok Meg, it's Uncle Dawson'. 

She wasn't sure and chose to skirt past him and follow her father into the kitchen. He prepared a bottle for the baby and sat opposite Dawson at the table as he fed her, smiling down at her as she greedily gulped down the liquid. She finished the bottle quickly and he laid her against his shoulder to burp her. Dawson watched this exchange 'Your so good with them Pace'. 

He grinned 'I get by'. 

Dawson laughed, the first time Pacey had heard this from him in a long time 'It's good to see man'. 

Megan appeared next to her father, tugging in his sleeve 'Are we going?'. 

Dawson's eyebrows rose 'Where are you guys going?'. 

Pacey disappeared in to the hallway for a moment, shrugging himself into his thick winter jacket as he emerged. He handed Megan her coat and motioned for the little jacket that was on the table behind Dawson, smiling his thanks when he handed it to him 'I take the girls out for a walk on Saturday morning and we have breakfast.' He finished dressing Rebecca in her coat and hat and handed her to Dawson briefly so he could strap the child carrier to his chest. Dawson handled her like a pro, used to it after the numerous occasions he had taken care of Megan since her birth. Once the harness was secure, Pacey gently lowered her into it, smiling as she began to doze off. He knew this was one of her favourite positions and always tended to use it, rather than a stroller, when he took her out. 'Do you want to come?'. 

Dawson looked nervously between he and Megan. 'Are you sure?'. 

Pacey looked down at Megan, already agreed to it but wanting to allow her to make the decision 'What do you think Megs?' He crouched down to the same level as her and fastened the top button of her coat. 'Shall we let Uncle Dawson come with us?'. 

She withdrew the thumb from her mouth long enough to nod hesitatingly, still not entirely convinced that this was Uncle Dawson. 

Dawson grabbed his coat. 'Let's go'. 

'I never actually asked you what happened with Jo and the birth, did I?' Dawson questioned once they were out in the open space of the park. They were standing behind Megan as she fed some of the ducks and swans in the lake. 

'You've had other things on your mind'. 

He shook his head 'I just don't want to you think that I don't care.' He threw a slice of bread into the water 'Especially after those things I said last night.' he turned to face Pacey 'Joey didn't deserve that'. 

Pacey shook his head 'No she didn't. She's been having a tough time of it lately Dawson'. 

'What do you mean?'. 

'New baby stuff.' He glanced down at Rebecca who was fast asleep in the carrier. 'Believe it or not this one isn't sleeping a regular pattern yet. Megan has been acting up because Joey has been dealing with the baby and Jo's still pretty sore because of the surgery'. 

'What happened there?'. 

'It happened so quickly, one minute we were walking in the zoo and the next I'm running down a corridor as Joey is wheeled into surgery.' He gently stroked the top of Rebecca's head, feeling the soft strands of hair under his fingertips 'The cord was wrapped around her neck and they had to do a c-section'. 

Dawson was quiet for a moment 'But they're ok Pace'. 

He nodded, smiling 'Yes, they are, thank God.' He looked up at Dawson, squinting in the morning sunlight 'But for a second there, I thought I was going to lose them both'. 

'I'm sorry man'. 

He took a deep breath 'I know things seem impossible right now D, but don't give up, don't give up on what you could have'. 

They returned home from their walk and breakfast at 9:30 and Joey was already up. She had showered and was dressed in her comfy house sweats while she was tidying the kitchen for the first time in weeks. She had already tackled the living room and was almost done in the kitchen when she heard them chatting as they entered the house. Megan ran into the kitchen and attached herself to Joey's side. Joey bent down and picked her up, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in her stomach 'Hey baby girl.' She brushed back the hair that was falling over the girls forehead. 'Did you have a nice breakfast?' 

She nodded her head vigorously 'I had waffles!'. 

Joey gasped in mock excitement 'Wow, waffles, did you have maple syrup?'. 

She nodded again, 'So did Uncle Dawson'. 

Her gaze travelled to the entryway to the kitchen as Pacey and Dawson walked in 'did he?'. 

Pacey caught her gaze across the room, grinning at her, his cheeks reddened from the cold outside. He walked up next to her, kissing her cheek as he reached around her for the pot of coffee. He filled a mug and reached around them to place it back in its holder, this time kissing the top of Megan's head as he moved. 

Dawson entered further into the kitchen and stood in front of the pair of them, his eyes full of apologies 'About last night-'. 

She shook her head wearily 'It's ok Dawson'. 

He held up a hand 'No, it's not ok, I had no right to say what I said and I just want you to know that I'm sorry'. 

'Apology accepted'. 

Her attention was drawn to Rebecca as she started whining in the carrier, Joey rolled her eyes 'Hungry again?'. 

Pacey nodded and gently eased the straps from the baby's shoulders, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her into his arms. Megan slid out of Joey's grasp as she saw what was about to happen and resumed the sulky stance that she had adopted in the last few weeks whenever Rebecca was getting attention. Pacey's heart lurched when he saw Joey's face, wanting to comfort her crying daughter but not wanting to upset Megan more than she was. Dawson saw the situation unfold in front of him and tried to mediate, he asked Megan to show his her newly decorated bedroom and her face brightened slightly. Once they had rounded the corner, Joey sighed and took the baby from Pacey. He followed her into the bedroom, noting the tidy rooms around him. 'Did you clean?' he asked with a smirk. 

She nodded defensively, concentrating on her daughter as she whimpered on her lap, she pulled aside her sweatshirt and held the milk-swollen breast to her mouth, looking back up at him as she latched on and began to suckle 'I'm know I haven't done it in a while Pace, I've kinda had my hands full.' She knew she sounded snappish but couldn't keep it out of her voice. The baby kicked her legs as she fed, causing Joey to wince when she connected with her stomach, she reached a hand underneath the baby and lightly ran a hand over the tender area, trying to locate the area of the scar that had suddenly begun to hurt. 

He stood across the room for her as she nursed the baby, for the first time feeling out of it, he loved to sit with them while she fed Rebecca but this time he felt left out 'I didn't mean it like that Jo, I just thought you were going to try to sleep in?'. 

'I couldn't get back to sleep.' She glanced back down at her daughter, taking hold of one of the hands that was fisted against her breast. He nodded, turning to leave the room. 'Don't go'. He looked back at her and crossed the room to her, sitting on the bed next to her. 

'I think she looks more like you than me' Joey placed a finger on her cheek. 'She's definitely got your eyes and nose'. 

He stared down at his daughter as she fed. 'She does, doesn't she....poor kid'. 

She rolled her eyes and met his gaze 'she's very lucky'. 

She finished feeding the baby and passed her over to Pacey while she replaced her sweatshirt. She watched him as he burped her and carried her over to the bassinet, tucking her in gently. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him from behind 'thank you'. 

He turned to her in surprise 'what for?'. 

'For being you'. 

He turned in the circle of her arms and kissed her gently on the forehead 'right back at you Potter'. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dawson was still at their house the following evening when Jen turned up. The adults had been sitting in the living room eating a quick snack in front of a movie when her insistent knocking interrupted them. Pacey answered the door and opened it wider to allow Jen in knowing without even asking why she was there, 'He here?'. Pacey nodded and ushered her into the living room. 

'I take it you've been here for the past couple of nights?' 

Dawson stood and nodded guiltily 'I know, I should have phoned'. 

She laughed sharply, 'There are a lot of things that you should have done recently Dawson, this is just one more thing to add to the list'. 

'I know'. 

'So are you intending to stay here for good, because I can bring round your bags'. She nodded her head towards the front door 'They're in the car'. 

'Are you throwing me out?' 

'I don't know Dawson, we have a blazing row and you storm out..." I don't see you for two days and-' 

'Jen, I don't want to move out. I just think that we need some space'. 

'I would've thought that you'd had all the space you needed recently Dawson. You certainly haven't been with me'. 

Dawson glanced at Joey and Pacey who were standing awkwardly behind the sofa. 'Look, we need to talk, do you want to go for a walk and give Pace and Jo some peace and quiet'. She nodded and waited while he grabbed his coat, they left moments later and he tried to follow her as she stalked down the front steps. 'Jen, wait up'. 

She spun around angrily, 'It's good to know that you remember my name'. He grabbed her arm and she shook it off, 'What Dawson, not sure what to do now? How about you have a stiff drink or something first'. 

He let go of her arm defeatedly and shoved his hands into his pockets 'I'm sorry'. 

She swiped at the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks, refusing to let him see her cry, 'Just for once I'm sorry doesn't cut it Dawson. I could have done with that a month ago when I lost the-' she stopped, suddenly unable to say the words. 

He shook his head, 'What do you want me to say Jen, I know I handled things badly, I couldn't deal' 

'Well, unfortunately I had no option but to deal Dawson'. She opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a large bag, holding it out to him. 

'What does this mean?' 

'It means that I'm going to give you the space you are craving Dawson, I'm going home'. 

'But Jen-' he held out a hand as she climbed into the car and started the engine, 'Wait!' He tried following the car for a couple of paces but gave up, dropping the bag at the side of the road. He glanced back up at the house and saw Pacey appear at the top of the steps, 'You okay?' 

Dawson looked at him stunned and shook his head, 'I don't know'. 

'Why don't you come inside'? 

'Um thanks but I think I'll-' he ran a hand through his hair 'I think I need a walk or something, I'll be back later'. 

'Dawson.' 

'I'm okay, I just need to be alone Pace' 

Pacey sighed and turned to walk back up the steps, closing the front door behind him. 

The next morning 8am 

Pacey was seated at the kitchen counter nursing his fourth cup of coffee when Joey appeared in the doorway. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek briefly, 'Still no sign huh?' 

Pacey shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly 'No'. 

'He'll be ok Pace'. 

He turned in the circle of her arms and kissed her gently 'I know, I just-' 

She placed a finger on his lips 'I know Pace.' She removed her finger and kissed him again, moaning softly as he pulled her closer. An insistent tugging on Joey's sweater interrupted the heat of the kiss. She grinned and pulled back, allowing enough space between them for Megan to climb onto Pacey's lap. Pacey rolled his eyes at Joey and kissed his daughter on the forehead, 'Morning munchkin'. 

She repeated the action, causing both her parents to laugh. Joey circled the counter and poured herself a cup of orange juice from the fridge 'So, what does everyone want to do today?' 

Pacey and Megan looked at each other and turned to face Joey, saying simultaneously 'The zoo.' 

Joey chuckled 'Are you forgetting what happened the last time we went to the zoo Pace?' 

He raised an eyebrow at her, 'Well, as far as I am aware that shouldn't happen this time - unless there is something you aren't telling me.' 

She rolled her eyes 'It must have been a pretty immaculate conception if that were the case.' 

'Don't I know it.' 

She opened her mouth in shock and threw a towel at him. Rebecca cried out from upstairs and Joey banged her head against the fridge door 'Hold that thought Witter.' She swatted his shoulder as she passed him by 'I'll be back in a minute'. 

He stood and sat Megan on his now vacant stool 'Do you want cereal or pancakes for breakfast Megs?' 

'Pancakes' 

Joey emerged back into the kitchen ten minutes later with a content Rebecca snuggled against her shoulder. She sat at the table and settled the baby in the playpen next to her. Pacey placed a plate full of pancakes on the table and moved Megan to the seat next to him, placing one of them on the plate in front of her. They were in the middle of breakfast when shattering glass startled them both. 

'What-' Pacey was out of his seat in a shot, he told Megan to stay where she was and Joey followed him into the living room to the source of the noise, Dawson. He was standing in front of the front door, his hand poised to knock. Pacey stepped around the broken glass around the front door, motioning for Joey to stay where she was because of the broken glass on the floor. 

He yanked open the front door 'Dawson, what the hell-' he stopped when he saw the statement on his face, he was drunk, so drunk that Pacey was amazed that he had managed to find his way to their house. 

Dawson lurched into the living room, stumbling past Pacey and up to Joey. She instinctively turned away from him, inching her way towards the kitchen and safety. 'Dawson, stop'. 

Pacey grabbed Dawson and pulled him away from her, moving to stand in front of Joey 'I think you better leave D'. 

'Why?' he sneered. 

'I don't want you around my family while you are like this'. 

Dawson stared at him 'I'm not drunk.' His attention left Pacey as Megan appeared timidly in the doorway to the living room 'Hey little girl!' 

Megan smiled at him and began running towards him 'Uncle Dason'. 

Pacey wasn't quick enough to catch her before she was halfway across the room, one bare foot landing heavily on a shard of glass. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor, Joey covered her mouth with her hand and watched as Pacey ran to her side and lifted her into his arms. He rubbed her head soothingly, knowing that her foot needed attention but not wanting to leave Dawson alone for one minute. He carried Megan over to Joey and gently handed her over to her mother, watching for a moment until her sobs quietened. 

He turned and faced Dawson, the anger coursing through his body making his hands shake 'Get out'. 

'What if I don't want to?' he lurched forward. 

'Then I'll make you'. 

Dawson lifted the bottle he held in his hand higher, almost level with Pacey's head. Something inside Pacey snapped and he acted. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8/9

His fist flew out and connected squarely with Dawson's jaw, the sheer force of it making Dawson reel backwards and hit the far wall of the living room, sliding to the floor. He sobered immediately and the statement on his face switched from one of anger to one of remorse. He stood shakily and reached a hand out towards Pacey, 'I'm so-' 

Pacey's fist was throbbing and he clenched and unclenched it a few times. 

'Save it.' He reached over and grabbed Dawson by the scruff of his shirt 'I suggest you go somewhere and sober up'. He marched him over to the front door and pushed him roughly outside, closing the door firmly behind him, watching through the shattered glass for a moment until Dawson staggered away. 

Joey appeared behind him with Megan in her arms 'You okay?' . 

He nodded, taking a shaky breath and smiled briefly at her 'I've never seen him like that before'. 

She placed her free hand on his arm, 'Do you think he's been drinking since he left last night?' . 

'Judging by the state of him I would say yes'. 

She grabbed his hand and studied his bruised knuckles 'You should put some ice on this'. She cradled his hand against her cheek and gently kissed his palm. 

'Are you okay?' 

'I'm fine.' She looked down at Megan in her arms, her face still buried against Joey's chest 'I'm just going to have a look at her foot, I don't think it's too bad. Could you check on Rebecca for me, she's been pretty quiet in there'. 

He nodded and watched as she headed upstairs, taking a moment to gather himself. He could still feel the anger and fear coursing through him and he sat on the sofa trying to calm himself down. He headed into the kitchen and peered into the playpen where Rebecca was playing happily, completely unaware of the drama that had just occurred. He picked her up and held her out in front of him, feeling some of the tenseness seep out of him at her presence. She stared up at him and smiled, he laughed softly and held her against his chest. Joey emerged back into the kitchen a moment later Megan still held in her arms. 

'How's your foot Megs?' . 

She pulled her thumb out of her mouth 'Mummy made it better.' She held it up for him to see the colourful bandage that adorned the bottom of her foot. 

'Good' he reached out and took hold of her foot, running his thumb gently over the bandage. He glanced up at Joey, seeking the same reassurance. 

She nodded imperceptivity. 'It's fine'. 

He placed Rebecca back into the playpen, turning to face Joey, 'I'm going to see if I can find Dawson'. 

'Do you think that's a good idea?'. 

'He's wasted..." I'm worried about what might happen to him'. 

She nodded 'Be careful.' She placed Megan on the kitchen stool and reached over to hug him softly. 

'I'll be okay, it's Dawson I'm worried about'. 

~**~ He found him in the park close to their house. He was seated on a park bench next to the lake, his head held in his hands. Pacey walked up cautiously and sat beside him, holding out the cup of black coffee that he had just purchased from a street vendor. 'Here, drink this'. 

Dawson smiled warily at him through bloodshot eyes and a swollen lip 'Thanks'. 

They were quiet for several moments, both sipping the steaming coffee. 

'You can't keep doing this Dawson'. 

He stared over the water thoughtfully 'I know'. 

'Have you spoken to Jen since she left last night?' 

'No, I went round to the house before I went to yours but she wasn't there'. p Pacey chuckled softly 'Maybe that was a good thing in hind-site'. 

Dawson managed a half smile 'I know this is going to sound completely redundant Pace but I'm sorry'. 

'It's not me who you need to apologize to'. 

He sighed deeply 'It's hard. I don't even know how I feel about what happened. How can I even begin to understand how Jen feels?'. 

'You don't need to know how she feels right now Dawson, just be there for her. I'm sure the one thing that she has missed most lately is you spending time with her.' He took another sip of his coffee 'There's nothing worse than having lots of alone time when the last thing you want to be doing is thinking'. 

He nodded 'Tell me about it'. 

'Do you want to come back to our house and get cleaned up before heading over there?' 

'Are you sure that's ok?' . 

Pacey stood, throwing both his and Dawson's empty coffee cups into the trash 'Provided there is no more glass smashing'. 

'How's Megan?'. 

'She's ok, it was just a small cut. I can't guarantee that she or Joey will be thrilled to see you'. 

'God, I hate what I've become'. 

'Well, don't you think that it's time that you did something about it'. 

They returned to the house half an hour later, surprised to find Joey and Jen in deep conversation in the living room. Jen sighed when she saw Dawson's blooded and swollen face, 'Joey just told me what happened. I should've figured that drunk and disorderly would have been next on your list of achievements'. 

Dawson headed towards her and placed a hand on her arm 'Please let me explain things Jen'. 

She nodded 'You've got five minutes out front'. 

As they left the house Joey and Pacey settled back onto the sofa, 'Do you think they'll be ok?' Joey peered up at Pacey. 

He shook his head 'I don't know..." we both know that once Dawson gets a thought in his head he doesn't change his mind'. 

He placed the bowl of popcorn from Joey's lap on the floor and stretched himself along the length of the sofa, pulling her into his arms. He moved quickly and she didn't have time to adjust herself to the new position before her stomach objected. She hissed and pulled herself up, sitting gingerly on the edge of the chair, her hand pressing against her stomach. 

He sat up as well, concern on his features 'Jo?' 

She closed her eyes, willing the pain to subside. When it didn't by a few moments later, she gingerly lifted her sweatshirt to look at the wound. It was more reddened than the night before and it was weeping in one corner. 

'God Jo, why didn't you-' he moved to kneel in front of her, his gaze not leaving her stomach 'Right, we're going to the hospital, no arguments'. He held a hand up, cutting off any protestations. 

She nodded and tried to stand, only sinking back in to the chair when it hurt too much 'Pace-' 

He nodded 'Hold on a second, I'll get Jen back in here to keep an eye on the kids then I'll help you out to the car'. He disappeared out the front door and returned seconds later with Dawson and Jen behind him, briefly explaining to them what was going on 'Are you guys going to be ok with the kids?' 

Dawson nodded quickly 'Of course man, go'. 

Pacey stood in front of Joey, placing a hand behind her back, the other gripping her hand tightly as they manoeuvred her to a standing position. Once she was stood, Dawson grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, standing back as they slowly made their way out of the house and to the car.

~~**~~

The doctor in the Emergency Room tutted loudly when she lifted her sweatshirt to show him her stomach 'How long ago was the Caesarean?' 

'Just over one month'. 

He nodded briskly, gently prodding the area of the wound, examining the skin more closely 'And how long has it been like this?' . 

She glanced at Pacey before answering 'About a week'. 

He closed his eyes as she said this and opened them to find her staring at him, apology written all over her face. He gripped her hand tighter as the doctor continued his examination. 

'I think the best course of action would be to give it a thorough cleaning and cover it with gauze. This should help to dry it out'. He covered her stomach with the gown 'I'm also going to put you on a course of antibiotics to help clear it up'. She nodded, easing herself back against the bed. 'I want you to come back in three or four days if it has not improved, we can reassess it then. If I don't see enough of an improvement, I may have to reopen the wound and re-stitch it'. 

Pacey looked alarmed, 'All because of an infection?' . 

The doctor turned to face them on his way out of the room 'Yes..." because of the length and depth of a caesarean incision, any serious infection in this area could result in the bladder, kidneys or the ovaries becoming inflamed and surgery needed to remove them. We may be too late to catch it as it is, but I'm hoping that with strong enough antibiotics we'll stop it getting any worse'. 

'When will we know?' . 

'The antibiotics will take about a week to take effect. We wont know if any long term damage has been done until there are signs'. 

'Signs?' . 

'For example, if you notice any unusual lower back pain or if you have difficulty trying to conceive any more children in the future. As I said it's hopefully not going to come to that, we'll wait to see how the wound reacts to the antibiotics.' 

They were both quiet as the doctor left the room, trying to take in what he had just told them. Pacey sat back on the side of the bed and wrapped his arm around Joey's shoulders 'It's going to be alright Jo'. 

She nodded half-heartedly, not really listening to what he said. She cursed herself for letting it get this bad, she'd known for the past couple of weeks that the pain she was experiencing was not normal, but she'd been too scared to admit it. She was snapped out of her reverie by the arrival of a nurse into her room. 

'Hi, I'm Joyce, I'm just going to clean up the wound and dress it and then you can get home'. 

Pacey stood up and took a seat in the chair next to the bed, still keeping hold of Joey's hand. His mind whirling with images of Joey and their girls, wondering if they would ever have more children. They watched, for the most part, in silence as the nurse thoroughly washed the area and covered the whole thing in several layers of gauze. She handed them a supply of antiseptic and gauze with strict instructions to re-dress it once a day and left them with the prescription for the antibiotics to get from the pharmacy on the way out of the hospital. 

A/N – thank for the reviews (MeggyEggy – you're a star! ) I'm glad you're enjoying it.  I'm afraid to say that there is only one more chapter after this one and then it is finished….I am intending to write a sequel at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaper 9/9

A/N This is the final installment for the story – I do plan to write a  sequal if people want it… Thanks for all the feedback (especially MeggyEggy!! J ).

~~**~~

'I'm sorry Jen.' Dawson's comment was quiet and Jen had to strain to even hear it. She had been feeding Rebecca and was immersed in the job until he had spoken. 

'Sorry for what Dawson?' She was ready to forgive him, she realised this, looking down at Rebecca as she fed her, made her realise that it was time for them to get back on with their lives. She still wanted children, this one setback, although horrific, should not stop this from happening. 

'I'm sorry for the way I acted after we lost the baby.' He sat on the sofa next to her 'I think I had built the baby up so much in my mind that it was almost like losing a child that we had raised together for several years€¦. it's weird-' 

'I know Dawson, it was the same for me but I-' 

'What'. 

She stood, carrying the baby over to the bassinet, shushing her to try to stop her crying that had seemed incessant since Joey and Pacey had left. She turned to face Dawson 'I felt like it was my fault and you were blaming me.' 

'God Jen, how could you? I would never want-' 

'It was my body that rejected the baby Dawson, mine'. 

'It was nothing that you did Jen, the doctor said that there was no reason, it just happened'. 

She nodded 'I know Dawson, I just can't help thinking that I did something.' The baby started crying louder and Jen picked her up again and cradled her in her arms. 

Dawson crossed the room to stand next to her, looking down at the baby 'She ok?' He placed a gentle hand on her forehead to feel for any temperature, she felt slightly warm. 

'I think she misses her momma'. 

Dawson held out his arms 'Do you mind if I try?' 

'You're welcome to try' 

The baby quieted for a split second on being placed in Dawson's arm, staring up at the new face thoughtfully. It only lasted for a second though and moments later the shrill cries returned. Dawson looked back at Jen, a smile on his face 'I think you're right. It's amazing how she's only a month old and she already recognizes the fact that we're not her parents'. 

Jen nodded, collapsing back onto the sofa 'I know'. 

Dawson lifted Rebecca and rested her against his shoulder in a more upright position 'What do we do?' he shouted over her cries. 

She grinned 'There's nothing we can do, she's been fed and changed, I think she just wants Joey or Pacey'. 

He sat beside her on the sofa, the wriggling infant resting on his chest 'We can try for more children Jen'. 

Their eyes locked, hers filling with more tears 'I'd like that Dawson, I'm just scared'. 

He placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer, 'Me too, but I think as long as we're together we can get through anything'. 

She nodded, leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips 'I've missed you'. 

'I've missed you, I'm sorry Jen'. 

'I know, me too'. 

They were quiet for a moment, Dawson slowly rocking the baby trying in vain to get her back to sleep when the front door opened and Pacey and Joey walked in. Jen stood, her gaze going between the two of them, Pacey looked angry, the exasperation evident in his eyes 'What happened?' . 

Pacey helped Joey off with her coat and left the room to place this and his own in the hallway 'The wound is infected and I've got to take some antibiotics'. 

'Tell them the rest Jo.' Pacey stated after returning to the room, his gaze falling accusingly on his wife. 

She turned her gaze on Pacey, knowing he was angry with her but pleading with her eyes, she couldn't look at them, choosing to look at the floor instead 'I may have already damaged my liver or kidneys by leaving it so long without being treated.' She moved across the room, taking Rebecca from Dawson's arms, the child stopped crying almost immediately and settled against her chest. 

'If it doesn't clear up with the antibiotics they may have to operate to see what areas have been damaged.' Pacey explained the situation further. 'And we may not be able to have any more kids.' He couldn't help the anger in his voice, it had been brewing since the hospital and it had been all he could do not to say anything in the car. He knew Joey hadn't done it intentially, she had been scared. She had put at risk their hopes of further children, but worse than that she had jeopardized her own life and this scared him more than anything else. This fear had transgressed into anger and he knew that if he didn't get out of the house to sort his head out he would end up saying something he would regret. 

Joey could see her husbands whole body begin to shake with emotion and she crossed the room to him, wanting to provide some comfort 'I'm so sorry Pace, I know you're angry with me but I….'. 

For the first time since the hospital, he looked at her. Her eyes were full of tears making them seem even larger than normal and her face was pale. 'Jo, I just - look I need to get out of the house for a while-' . 

She nodded and drew back her hand, rubbing it comfortingly over her daughters back. She turned away and headed upstairs not bothering to hide the tears that had spilled over and made a trail down her cheeks. 

Pacey turned to Dawson and Jen who were sitting uncomfortably on the sofa 'Sorry guys, I'm going to go for a drive or something.' He grabbed the keys from the table beside the sofa. 

Dawson stood and pulled Jen up from the sofa 'Don't worry about it Pace, look we're going to head home.' he smiled at Jen 'We've got some talking of our own to do'. 

~**~ 

He returned to the house an hour later after having driven around aimlessly, it had helped, the drive, helped him put things into perspective. He had everything he wanted, for a split second he had been the happiest that he could ever remember being but as everything had been in his life, it never lasted. There was always something to set them back, obstacles and fears that sometimes overwhelmed them both. 

He slung his jacket over the back of the sofa and trudged upstairs. He headed for Megan's room first of all, smiling at the scene that met him. She was sprawled on her front, her hair strewn haphazardly on the pillow and a blanket that had long ago been kicked to the bottom of the bed. He gently moved her legs and pulled the blanket back up and over her, tucking it in around her shoulders. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned over and kissed it. Satisfied that she was tucked in for the night he left the room. 

He glanced into the nursery that adjoined their bedroom and found Rebecca sleeping soundly, her face was screwed up and she seemed to be having a bad dream. She reached over and felt her forehead, frowning at how warm it still felt. He grabbed the thermometer from the dresser and placed it gently in her ear, 98. Better. 

Once in his and Joey's room he removed his jeans and sweater and sat on his side of the bed, his gaze falling to his wife. She was curled on her side facing him, one hand stretched out to his side of the bed and the other on her stomach. The tank top that she was wearing had ridden up and revealed most of her stomach. He could see the gauze that covered the width of her stomach and winced at the blood that he could see had stained it. 

She had been crying and he cursed himself silently, he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain her stomach was causing her or because of his reaction. He lowered himself on the bed and within seconds was asleep. 

The next morning 7am 

He heard the gasp from the bathroom as he woke and sat up instantly 'Jo?' . 

'I'm in here.' her voice echoed through the bathroom. He heard a muffled sob again and stood and walked into the bathroom. She was stood in front of the mirror trying to renew her bandages but apparently was having difficulty removing the gauze that was stuck to her skin. 

'Here let me.' he said softly, turning her to face him. She braced herself against the counter and he began carefully peeling away the gauze. He could feel her trembling as he was finishing and stopped, grabbing her hand that was clenched tightly against her side, prying it open and wrapping it in his. He looked up at her and their eyes locked, apologies and regret reflected in both of them. He finished the job and stood back to look at her stomach. 

She reached down and gingerly touched it, noting that although still sore, it did look slightly better. 

'How does it feel?' . 

She nodded 'Better, it feels good to get some air to it.' She watched as he gently dabbed a damp sponge over the area 'That feels good'. He nodded, concentrating on cleaning and redressing the wound, once done, he returned his gaze to her. 

'Pace, I'm sor-' 

He stopped her, placing his index finger to her lips 'Don't Jo, it's okay, I'm sorry for the way I reacted'. 

'I understand, you were scared'. 

He helped her put her robe on and noted that she did seem to be moving easier 'What are your plans for today, I thought maybe we could take the girls out somewhere'. 

She shook her head 'I've already invited Jen round for a coffee'. 

'Girl talk?' he raised his eyebrows 'mmm, I think I'll make myself scarce!

She swatted his arm playfully and, smiled softly at him 'Can I have a hug?' 

He moved forward without needing to respond, wrapping his arms firmly around her, mindful of her stomach. She hugged him back fiercely, burying her head in his shoulder 'I love you Pace.' 

'I love you.' He couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

She pulled back and regarded him confusedly 'What?' 

'Everything's going to be ok'. 

She nodded 'It is, isn't it'. 

~~**~~

Epilogue - Six months later 

Rebecca let out a loud cry as she was passed from her mother to Dawson 'Hush, it's only for a minute'. 

Dawson smiled down at his goddaughter, watching at she stretched her arms back to where her mother was trying to grab her first bite to eat of the evening. He grimaced as she wriggled around in his arms, trying franticly to keep her from dropping to the floor. He turned, when he felt Jen's presence next to him and glanced at her with exasperation 'Do you want to hold her for a moment?' . 

She grinned at him and took the wriggling baby from his arms. Rebecca was definitely more clingy than Megan had been and even she struggled to keep hold of her. Dawson wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer 'Do you think we should tell them now?' he nodded his head in the direction of Pacey and Joey who were seated on the sofa sharing a plate of food with Megan. 

She shook her head, 'Not yet.' placing her hand on her stomach 'And besides it's their night'. 

Dawson grinned 'I know they'd be happy for us'. 

She switched Rebecca to her other hip and returned her gaze to Dawson 'I know, I just want to leave it as long as we can just in case' . 

'Okay' . 

'It's no good, this little one is just going to have to go back to her father.' she strode across the room and stood above Pacey. 

He stared up at her with a mouthful of food 'Wha?' . 

'I think she's trying to say that your fidget of a daughter wants to be with her father.' Joey smiled up at him and pulled Megan further into her lap, trying to stop her shoving any more of the chocolate cake she had already consumed into her mouth. 

Pacey held his arms up and settled Rebecca onto his lap with practiced ease 'You're not a fidget are you?' . 

The baby proved his point by closing her eyes and settling against his shoulder. He turned to Jen and Dawson with a smirk 'See'. They both snorted and crossed the room to get some food of their own. 

Pacey switched his gaze from them to his wife and grabbed her hand 'Happy anniversary Jo.' 

She raised his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. 'Happy anniversary Pace'. 

**~** The end**~** 


End file.
